Time Strikes
by ame to ai
Summary: Sebuah istana mencurigakan yang dilindungi oleh kekkai tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di hutan kematian. Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura dan Shino dikirim untuk menyelidikinya. Karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan Hinata masuk kedalam istana itu dan mendapati dirinya terjebak di putaran waktu yg tidak berjalan dengan seorang Dai youkai dingin dan kejam. Rated for graphic violence. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer : I do not own any of Naruto or Inuyasha characters, they are belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei and Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!**

 **Author's Note : Fic ini terinspirasi dari buku fiksi berjudul 'Replay' dan fic ini adalah fic kolaborasi pertama dengan KURAWA, tanpa bantuannya otak gw gak bakalan bisa nulis adegan awal cerita ini.**

 **Dedeqseokyu's request fic, enjoy it.**

Youkai : Siluman a.k.a demon

Youki/Youkai ki : Energi yg dimiliki youkai

Dai youkai : Siluman besar

* * *

 **Konoha, Negara Api.**

Saat ini tengah malam, hujan begitu lebat dan petir menyambar ganas sehingga menjatuhkan salah satu pilar di atas atap bangunan Hokage. Gelas air di meja Hokagepun terjatuh menimpa beberapa tumpukan dokumen penting.

"Ini pertanda buruk"

Kakashi Hatake, pria yang tidak pernah dilihat membuka maskernya adalah Hokage yang sekarang dan satu yang masih tetap tidak berubah, rambutnya masih tetap silver. Dia adalah Hokage selanjutnya setelah Tsunade mengundurkan diri dan dia baru saja menjabat baru beberapa bulan saja.

Gempa bumi tiba-tiba terjadi.

"Firasatku benar"

Kakashi terlihat tetap tenang di mejanya lalu dua anbu kepercayaannya muncul. Anbu gagak dan elang. Pasukan mata-mata miliknya.

"Cari tau apa yang terjadi!"

Kakashi memerintahkan orang-orang kepercayaannya itu untuk segera mencari tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Telah terjadi gempa yang lumayan kuat sehingga sanggup menjatuhkan seluruh dokumen yang bertumpukan di meja sang Hokage.

Keesokan harinya, Hokage memanggil para jonin-jonin terpilih untuk memeriksa ke dalaman Hutan Kematian.

Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Hinata dan Sakura dipanggil oleh Hokage prihal tentang penemuan mencurigakan di dalam Hutan kematian.

"Gempa yang muncul kemarin malam mengakibatkan munculnya retakan di permukaan tanah yang cukup dalam. Tim pengintai merasakan adanya aktifitas kekuatan asing seperti sebuah kekkai dan aku ingin kalian memeriksanya"

Kakashi melihat ini bukanlah masalah biasa dan itu sebabnya dia memanggil ninja senior untuk melaksanakan missi yang cukup berbahaya ini.

"Kami akan memeriksanya!", ucap Shikamaru.

Tim Shikamaru segera bergerak menuju Hutan kematian dan timnya menemukan retakan besar.

Shikamaru mendekati retakan, dia menatap ke bawah lalu melihat hal yang janggal. Mata telanjangnya kurang jelas melihat sebuah kubah energy yang sepertinya menyelimuti sebuah benda.

Lalu kiba dipanggil turun, Shikamaru mengunakan penciuman tajam Kiba untuk mengetahui apa itu sebuah gas atau tidak dan sepertinya bukan.

Serangga Shino diutus turun dan sepertinya serangga Shino menemukan itu adalah sebuah kekkai yang tidak dikenal. Sakura kemudian melempar batu ke bawah yang terjadi batu itu malah terpental. Sakura kemudian mengatakan kalau kekai itu seperti sebuah balon air.

Hinata lalu mengunakan byakugannya lalu menemukan sebuah istana kuno yang terlindungi oleh kubah tersebut. "Ada pergerakan di dalamnya, pergerakan dari beberapa orang dengan kekuatan besar"

Shikamaru memeriksa keadaan di TKP dan ternyata tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk mendekati kekkai lalu Sakura diminta memperbesar lubang dan membuat tangga untuk turun. Sakurapun memukul permukaan bumi, membuat cekungan besar sehingga memperlihatkan kubahan energy itu yang berbentuk bola secara utuh.

Shikamaru mendekati kekkai terlebih dahulu, memeriksanya dan sepertinya tidak berbahaya, kekkai itu bersifat hanya sebahai lapisan pelindung saja seperti tameng. Terlihat aman kemudian semua yang lainnya ikut mendekat.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk kubah energi tersebut dan dirasakannya seperti cangkang telur. Kiba mencoba menerawang ke dalam namun tak terlihat apapun, kubahnya energy itu terlihat seperti asap pekat. Serangga Shino lalu disebar untuk mencari celah dan sepertinya tertutup rapat.

"Aaah, yang seperti ini serahkan saja padaku dan Akamaru" ucap Kiba dengan optimis yang disambut dengan gonggongan semangat Akamaru, tak butuh waktu lama saat mereka bersiap lalu menyerang "GATSUGA" teriak Kiba. Kiba dan Akamaru berputar cepat dan kekuatannya berubah menjadi bor dengan kekuatan besar, sayangnya serangannya tidak berpengaruh dan malah membuatnya terdorong dengan kuat ke belakang.

"Kiba!" dalam hitungan detik tubuh Kiba menghantam Hinata, kedua temannya terpental dengan cukup kuat kebelakang ikut menyeret Hinata yang terlambat mengelak. Mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan, tanpa membuang waktu ketiganya berdiri.

Sebuah gempa susulan yang tidak kalah besar mengguncang Konoha, gempa itu tidak salah lagi berasal dari hutan kematian dan berpusat di istana mencurigakan itu membuat semua ninja yang sedang menyelidikinya mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena cemas. Gempa itu mengakibatkan istana yang terselubung kekkai itu bagai keluar dari dalam tanah hingga bangunan itu setara di atas tanah seperti bangunan yang lain. Tidak ada yang sadar dengan apa yang dilihat Hinata saat gempa kedua itu terjadi, suatu benda melesat dari dalam kekkai, benda mengkilat yang menyilaukan matanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" tanya Kiba khawatir pada rekan setimnya.

Hinata mengangguk kecil "A-aku tidak apa-apa Kiba" saat Hinata melangkah mendekati kekkai itu lagi sebuah kilatan cahaya tertangkap oleh sudut matanya. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, di semak-semak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sebuah benda tertancap di tanah. "Sebuah pedang?" tangannya meraih pedang itu, diangkatnya sejajar dengan dadanya. Hinata menatap pedang itu, bentuknya ramping, lurus meruncing diujungnya, dengan satu bilah tajam terlihat indah sekaligus mematikan.

"Ayo, Akamaru! Aku yakin kali ini kita berhasil menembus kekkai itu dan mencari tahu apa yang ada dibaliknya" Kiba dan Akamaru sudah kembali siap menyerang. "GAROGA!"

Baru saja Hinata ingin mengabarkan penemuannya itu kepada teman-temannya disaat itulah beberapa hal terjadi secara bersamaan, Kiba yang menyerang kekkai itu untuk kedua kalinya dengan jutsu yang sama gagal, kekkai itu tidak bergeming. Disaat itu pula sebuah kekuatan besar menarik Hinata yang menggenggam pedang itu dengan paksa tanpa bisa ditolak. Kaki Hinata terangkat dari tanah, dia mengambang dan terbang melesat menembus kekkai lalu menghilang dari pandangan teman-temannya.

"HINATAAA!" teriak beberapa temanya hampir secara bersamaan dengan panik sambil berlari mendekati kekkai.

 **~.**

Hinata secara refleks memejamkan matanya saat bertubrukan dengan suatu benda keras, dia terjatuh dengan posisi miring di tanah. Hinata meringis sakit saat efek benturan itu masih terasa di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, dia membuka mata. Yang pertama dilihat Hinata adalah sosok pria tegap yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan silver sedang memberikannya tatapan menusuk, yang tadi ditabraknya bukanlah benda melainkan pria itu. Hinata segera bangkit di atas kakinya, dia memandang sosok yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar darinya itu.

Tawa wanita terdengar tidak jauh di depannya "Siapa kau?" tanya seorang wanita berambut biru pucat, memakai kimono yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan keheranan dan perasaan tidak suka dengan kehadiran Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

"A-aku.." kata-katanya kembali tertelan saat Hinata menyadari sekelilingnya, hanya dia yang masuk ke dalam kekkai!

Hinata berada di sebuah halaman luas istana yang terdiri dari beberapa bangunan besar yang terhubung, dia mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya. Langit di atas kepalanya bergumpal gelap pekat secara ganjil, udara terasa berat oleh aura jahat yang terpancar di sekelilingnya. Tidak hanya alam yang berbeda, semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya pun tidak kalah aneh, tidak ada titik-titik chakra yang terlihat dari mereka. Menelisik dari penampilan mereka bisa saja manusia, tapi bukan baru kali ini dia melihat manusia yang terlihat ganjil.

Hinata sudah melihat beberapa diantaranya selama menjadi Kunoichi yang menjalankan beberapa misi, namun kali ini bukan hanya penampilan mereka yang tidak seperti manusia pada biasanya tetapi juga kekuatan yang terpancar dari mereka. Tubuh mereka hanya disinari oleh sebuah asap energi yang besar, sangat besar, tidak seperti chakra manusia pada umunya namun lebih seperti biju.

"Bunuh saja dia kak Toran, dia hanyalah lalat pengganggu yang tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam perangkap yang kita buat untuk Sesshoumaru" usul pria tambun yang kimononya tidak menutupi perutnya yang buncit.

Saat wanita itu mengangguk, pria yang bernama Shuran itu menyeringai, kilatan petir telah muncul ditangannya. "Akan kubuat dua burung jatuh dengan satu batu" suara pria itu penuh percaya diri.

Hinata tidak punya banyak waktu untuk terpesona karena dengan tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan petir mengarah dengan cepat melaju ke arahnya dan pria disampingnya. "Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō" ucap Hinata.

Pada waktu yang tepat Hinata membuat gerakan tangan yang sangat cepat kesegala arah dengan aliran Chakra yang sangat kuat membentuk pisau chakra tajam berbentuk kubah untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari ledakan petir itu. Ukuran kubah yang dibuatnya cukup untuk melindungi dirinya dan pria asing yang tadi ditabraknya. Ledakan petir telah terhalau, kubahnya pelindungnya telah terbuka.

Disampingnya berdiri pria yang memakai kimono putih, tak jauh di sebrangnya berjejer tiga wanita dan satu pria bertubuh tinggi dan gempal. Pria itulah yang tadi menyerangnya dengan ledakan listrik, itu dengan mudah terlihat dari tangannya yang masih sesekali mengalirkan listrik. Dua penampilan wanita yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari wanita yang berambut biru tidak terlalu aneh kecuali salah satu wanita yang berambut merah terang itu mempunyai ekor!

Tanpa peringatan sang pria yang berada disampingnya mengambil pedang yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Hinata, matanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tajam menusuk. Sesshoumaru meneliti penampilan Hinata. Saat itu Hinata mengenakan pakaian biasanya saat menjalankan misi, kimono berwarna ungu keabu-abuan tanpa lengan dengan garis-garis vertikal, obi berwarna ungu tua melilit di pinggangnya yang ramping. Untuk bawahan Hinata mengenakan celana pendek berwarna biru gelap dengan stocking paha tinggi yang membuat bagian paha atasnya terlihat dan dilengkapi dengan sepatu tinggi warna hitam.

 _Siapa wanita ini? Dia manusia, dari baunya tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi, penampilan dan kekuatannya tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya_ , benak Sesshoumaru.

Kenyataan bahwa dia baru saja ditolong oleh seorang wanita asing yang ada di hadapannya dengan membawa kembali Tenseiga amat sangat menganggu Sesshoumaru. Dia adalah penerus ayahnya sang Dai youkai penguasa wilayah Barat Jepang yang membawahi wilayah luas yang dihuni oleh para manusia, youkai, maupun hanyou. Ditolong oleh seorang manusia biasa adalah sebuah penghinaan baginya. Suara Tora, lawannya menarik Sesshoumaru keluar dari lamunannya.

"Hm, menarik. Kau bisa menangkis petir Shuran manusia? Itu sebuah kelangkaan ataukah keberuntungan? Kurasa keberuntungan itu tidak akan bertahan lama" Toran berkata datar "Untuk saat ini tinggalkan dia Shuran, karena ia hanyalah pengganggu yang akan dengan mudah kita habisi. Walau sejujurnya aku penasaran bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke dalam istana yang susah payah kita pindahkan ke dimensi yang berbeda dengan kekuatan kita berempat agar tidak ada yang menganggu pertarungan kita" dia berjalan mendekat, sorot matanya tajam.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang, saat ini target utama kita adalah Sesshoumaru" wanita yang disebut Toran itu melanjutkan "Aku rasa wilayah Barat tidak cukup luas untuk kita berdua Sesshoumaru. Aku tidak suka kalau kau mengatur wilayah perburuan kami, karena itu kau harus menghadapi kami" wanita itu menoleh kepada perempuan berambut pendek berwarna merah terang yang memiliki buntut panjang seperti kucing.

"Serang dia Karan!" perintah Toran.

"MATI KAU SESSHOUMARU!" teriakan Karan penuh amarah terdengar, perempuan itu hendak memuntahkan ledakan api dari tangannya.

Tapi belum sempat ledakan itu mengarah kepada mereka, pria yang disebut Sesshoumaru itu mengambil tempat di depan Hinata, ia mengeluarkan cambuk kehijauan dari tangannya. Cambuk milik sang pria melilit lengan perempuan itu hingga ledakan api yang semula mengancam mereka beralih sasaran dan menyerang kawan mereka sendiri, pria bertubuh tambun itu telah tergeletak tak bergerak dengan tubuh hangus.

"Shuran!" teriak Karan, iris merahnya semakin menyeramkan saat kedua matanya membelalak melihat temannya mati karena serangannya. Cambuk kehijauan Sesshoumaru ditarik dari kedua lengan Karan, dengan itu kedua lengan Karan pun terputus dan jatuh ke tanah membuat Karan menjerit histeris, dan mengumpat. "BRENGSEK KAU!"

Hinata menatap dengan takjub sekaligus ngeri kepada pria disampingnya, jelas-jelas dia bukanlah manusia, namun begitu dia telah melindunginya. Hinata memperhatikan keseluruhan penampilannya, pria itu memiliki rambut yang sangat panjang berwarna silver, panjang rambutnya itu hingga melebihi pinggang. Dia mengenakan kimono sutra berwarna putih dengan corak bunga sakura berwarna merah di daerah bahu dan ujung lengannya.

Sebuah pelindung dada dan pelindung bahu meruncing terbuat dari besi bertengger dengan kokoh di bahu sebelah kirinya. Satu pedang tersangkut di obinya yang berwarna kuning dengan corak keunguan diujungnya, sebuah bulu-bulu tebal warna putih berada di bahu kanannya memanjang hingga kebelakang. Satu yang ada di pikiran Hinata saat itu, tanpa pedangpun dia sudah berbahaya bagaimana jadinya bila pedang itu ditarik olehnya.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan" ucap perempuan berambut panjang berwarna merah kecoklatan dengan hiasan bunga sakura di kedua sisi kepalanya melayang terbang dengan geram.

Perempuan kecil itu menggandakan dirinya menjadi sepuluh, kemudian ribuan kelopak bunga Sakura berwarna merah muda berterbangan mengelilingi Hinata dan Sesshoumaru. Bau bunga yang manis tercium oleh Hinata, baunya sangat manis dan memabukkan, membuat kepalanya pening, kelopak matanya menjadi sangat berat. Dia ingin sekali memejamkan mata, tapi Hinata berusaha keras membuat dirinya terjaga.

Sesshoumaru mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan gerakan yang tenang seperti bukan di tengah-tengah pertarungan "Dokkasou" suara baritone yang dalam terdengar, racun menyembur dari telapak tangan Sesshoumaru yang berpendar kehijauan.

Suara dalam dan berat yang berasal dari pria disampingnya itu membuat kesadaran Hinata yang hampir hilang kembali direnggutnya. Ratusan kelopak sakura yang berterbangan dengan segera meleleh, menyisakan puluhan ilusi sang pemilik jurus yang masih mengambang di atas tanah. Tanpa berpikir panjang Hinata menyerang perempuan berambut merah kecoklatan itu dengan tehnik jarum chakra dan menghapus semua tubuh palsunya, sayangnya musuhnya berhasil menghindar dari jarum chakranya.

Tanpa kecepatan yang dapat ditangkap oleh mata Hinata, pria yang ada disebelahnya telah menghilang. Tidak ada jeritan yang sempat dikeluarkannya saat sang perempuan yang mengeluarkan jurus kelopak bunga tadi telah tergeletak di tanah dengan setengah tubuh yang hampir terbelah mengeluarkan ribuan kelopak bunga dari tubuhnya yang kini menganga lebar. Nasib yang sama pun menimpa Karan, setelah kedua tangannya yang terputus kini kepalanya sudah tidak lagi menempel dengan tubuhnya, keduanya tewas dengan mengenaskan.

"SHUNRAN, KARAN!" teriak Toran histeris.

Wanita berambut biru menatap pria disamping Hinata "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Sesshoumaru, kau telah membunuh semua temanku!" suara Toran bergejolak, antara tangis dan kemarahan berpadu.

"Kau yang menantang Sesshoumaru ini" ucap Sesshoumaru dengan dingin.

Hinata sulit mengikuti pertarungan yang berlangsung cepat diantara keduanya. Toran si pengendali musim dingin menyerang Sesshoumaru dengan ratusan pisau tajam yang terbuat dari es, dengan mudah Sesshoumaru menghindar. Di tempat Sesshoumaru menghindar itu Toran melemparkan tombak tajam yang juga terbuat dari es, tidak hanya satu atau dua tombak tapi puluhan. Tak dinyana, dari puluhan tombak yang mengancam itu, tidak ada satupun yang berhasil menggores tubuh maupun pakaian yang dikenakan Sesshoumaru. Youkai bersurai silver itu bertarung dengan sangat tenang, penuh pertimbangan, dan alami.

"Teruslah menghindar" wanita itu tertawa mengejek "Kau lemah Sesshoumaru" hina Toran.

Sesshoumaru tetap tenang menghadapi serangan Toran yang membabi-buta, tidak ada secercah emosipun yang nampak dari wajahnya. Sesshoumaru bagai patung yang tidak memiliki emosi, bertarung dengan tenang, membunuh dengan kesenangan. Sesshoumaru bertarung dengan mengandalkan insting selain otak, membuat semua gerakan yang dilakukannya tidak ada yang sia-sia. Mata Sesshoumaru memicing, dengan secepat kilat cakarnya yang berpendar kehijauan kembali mengeluarkan cambuk yang sudah melilit leher Toran.

Hanya butuh sedetik membuat kepala wanita itu terlepas dari batang lehernya, cambuk kembali masuk ke dalam cakarnya. Serta merta keadaan disekeliling mereka berubah, kekkai telah menghilang seiring dengan tewasnya si pemasang, awan hitam yang bergelayut kini telah menghilang dan digantikan oleh langit yang mulai disinari mentari pagi.

"Lemah" ucap Sesshoumaru pelan dengan nada sinis.

Hinata terpaku di tempat sejenak, dia tidak tahu mengapa dia melibatkan diri di pertarungan mereka. Hinata memang mengetahui sedikit dari permasalah yang menyebabkan pertarungan diantara kedua youkai itu. Namun, apa yang diketahuinya itu sama sekali tidak cukup untuk menentukan pihak mana yang harus dibelanya dan pihak mana yang diserangnya. Yang dia tahu, tiga dari empat orang itu telah berusaha menyerangnya dan dia harus mempertahankan diri. Dan kini, dia tidak tahu harus apa yang harus dilakukannya bersama dengan sosok asing, sadis, bukan manusia seperti Sesshoumaru?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sesshoumaru kepadanya setelah dia memastikan bahwa seluruh musuhnya sudah tidak bernyawa.

"A-aku" Hinata terbata-bata, kegagapan Hinata saat itu tidak sepenuhnya karena karakter dirinya yang pemalu tapi karena pelaku kekejaman yang baru saja disaksikan olehnya kini bertanya kepadanya.

Melihat Hinata yang gugup Seshoumaru melewatinya, lalu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Hinata berjalan mengikuti Sesshoumaru menuju gerbang masuk istana yang ada di penglihatan Byakugan miliknya saat dia dan teman-temannya berusaha menerobos kekkai yang terpasang. Dengan sedikit tenaga Sesshoumaru mendorong gerbang itu, gerbang telah terbuka lebar. Tapi yang dilihat Hinata hanyalah hutan, hutan yang tidak dikenalnya. Hutan itu terlihat normal, hanya saja pohon-pohon yang ada terlihat jauh lebih besar, tidak seperti hutan kematian yang diingatannya. Hinata mematung di tempatnya berdiri, teman-temannya tidak ada. Kekkai telah menghilang dan ia masih berada di tempat lain atau waktu yang lain!?

Mata gadis berambut indigo itu membelalak "Me-menghilang" suara Hinata hanya sebatas bisikan "Mereka menghilang!?" ucapnya tak percaya. Hinata kembali mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya, tidak ada apapun yang terlihat sejauh seribu meter jarak pencapaiannya. Tidak sebuah desa, tidak seorang manusiapun!

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sesshoumaru dingin.

"I-ini bukan hutan tempat yang kukenal, ini bukan hutan tempat dimana aku menemukan pedang milikmu" suara Hinata bagai tercekat di tenggorokannya, matanya mulai terasa perih, ia bisa merasakan kesedihan mulai menyeruak di dadanya. Tapi dia tahu seorang ninja tidak boleh menunjukkan emosinya, dia harus kuat, dia sedang dalam misi penting. Tapi tetap saja kenyataan itu tidak membuat perasaannya ringan, dia masih berada disana, terjebak entah dimana bersama sosok yang bukan manusia yang dengan mudahnya memenggal kepala orang lain begitu saja dengan cakarnya.

Sesshoumaru pun menyadari perbedaan tempatnya sekarang berada, ini bukanlah hutan di masanya. Geraman halus yang tidak akan tertangkap oleh pendengaran wanita disampingnya keluar dari dada Sesshoumaru. Wanita disampingnya terkejut, takut, dan panik. Dengan mudah Sesshoumaru dapat mengetahui semua itu dari baunya, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah inu youkai, penciuman tajam adalah salah satu keistimewaannya. Tanpa menunggu kata-kata lebih lanjut Sesshoumaru melengos pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang shock berat.

"Tu-tunggu" panggil Hinata, Sesshoumaru menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya saat youkai itu memberikan sorot mata yang tidak membuatnya nyaman "Bo-bolehkah aku ikut denganmu, ma-maksudku hanya sampai aku menemukan desa terdekat?" tanya Hinata ragu. Bagaimana dia tidak ragu, sosok kejam dihadapannya ini bukan manusia. Sayangnya, saat-saat seperti ini dia tidak mempunyai orang lain yang dapat dipercayai. Lagipula bila dia terancam oleh pria ini dia bisa menggunakan semua kemampuan yang dia miliki untuk mempertahankan dirinya sendiri, dia tidak lemah.

"Hn" hanya itulah jawaban Sesshoumaru.

Mereka memulai perjalanan dalam diam, mereka terus berjalan tanpa henti hingga matahari telah berada di titik teratas. "Tidak jauh di depan ada sebuah kuil" pekik Hinata dengan antusias.

Diam-diam Sesshoumaru memperhatikan saat Hinata menggunakan Byakugannya, satu lagi hal yang membuatnya kagum. Kemudian, Sesshoumaru menatap arah yang dilihat Hinata lalu matanya memicing, dia mengendus, dan memasang telinga, tidak ada bau satu manusia pun di depan sana. Bau tubuh manusia akan sangat mudah dikenali olehnya bahkan dari jarak yang sangat jauh, bau mereka sangat menusuk hidung, tidak menyenangkan, dengan kata lain bau manusia bagi Sesshoumaru sangat menjijikkan.

"Tidak ada seorang manusia disana"

"A-ada" Hinata menunduk saat bertatapan mata langsung dengan sang Dai youkai "Aku bisa melihatnya, ada beberapa diantara mereka. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu" Sesshoumaru tidak bergeming saat kunoichi itu membungkuk dalam sebelum berbalik pergi ke arah kuil yang dilihatnya.

Hinata berjalan di pinggir sungai, sepanjang perjalanan otaknya tidak berhenti berpikir. Mengapa Sesshoumaru mengatakan bahwa tidak ada manusia disana padahal dia bisa melihat adanya manusia dengan Byakugan miliknya itu? Apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya agar dia bisa kembali ke Konoha? Dan pertanyaan mendasar seperti dimana dia berada sekarang? Dan tahun berapakah saat itu? Karena alam terlihat begitu jauh berbeda, dibanding yang dikenalnya. Mungkinkah dia terjerembab ke masa lampu, masa dimana para youkai yang ada dalam legenda yang saat kecil didengarnya itu nyata?

Tangga panjang menuju kuil terhampar di hadapannya, Hinata menanjak satu persatu, dia tidak menurunkan penjagaannya sekalipun. Sesampainya di pelataran kuil dia melihat seseorang sedang berjongkok melakukan sesuatu. Firasat buruk yang kuat menerjang Hinata, dengan ragu dia mendekati kuil itu. Belum sepenuhnya Hinata mendekat, sosok itu menoleh kearahnya dengan tiba-tiba. Tatapan itu haus darah, tangan yang lebih dari sepasang di sisi tubuh, tidak salah lagi mereka bukan manusia! Leher mahluk bertubuh manusia berkepala laba-laba itu memanjang, taring menyembul dari kedua mulutnya, tatapan menyeramkan yang dilontarkannya saat melihat Hinata membuat gadis berwajah lembut itu berlari menjauh.

Beberapa youkai laba-laba itu muncul secara mendadak dari arah kanan dan kiri Hinata, mereka menyerang secara serentak, dengan sigap Hinata bertahan sekaligus menyerang dengan salah satu jutsu andalannya "Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō" setelah berhasil menghalau, Hinata lanjut berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

Sialnya kegaduhan yang terjadi saat dia memukul mundur sekelompok youkai menyebabkan lebih banyak lagi youkai laba-laba bertubuh manusia yang menghuni kuil itu mendekatinya. Hinata melawan youkai yang berada di dekatnya dengan Jyuken, dua tumbang. Hinata lanjut berlari, empat menghadangnya, dia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melawan mereka hingga seluruhnya tumbang. Hinata bergegas pergi, disaat itulah dia mendapati youkai laba-laba yang paling besar telah menghadangnya di anak tangga terbawah.

Jantung Hinata seakan ingin melompat dari dadanya, youkai laba-laba terlihat lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan yang lain, dengan mata merah, empat taring yang menghiasi mulutnya terlihat begitu berbahaya. Menjadi kunoichi tidak membuatnya mudah gentar, Hinata menciptakan aliran chakra berbentuk kepala singa di kedua tangannya sebagai sambutan manis untuk musuhnya. Dengan mantap Hinata melepaskan serangannya, sang youkai menyerang balik. Hinata terperangkap oleh keempat kaki laba-laba besar dengan bulu halus berwarna hitam, Hinata berusaha untuk tidak panik walau hidupnya berada di tepi batas.

Hinata kembali mengumpulkan chakra untuk serangan terakhirnya "Juho Shosiken!" sang youkai lumpuh sesaat setelah taringnya menancap di bahu Hinata.

Hinata meringis sakit, dia memegang bahu kanannya yang terluka dengan tangan kirinya. Darah mulai merembes, sedikit demi sedikit, namun darahnya tidak lagi berwarna merah melainkan hitam. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening, dadanya berat, nafasnya mulai sesak, kedua kakinya tidak lagi dapat menopang tubuhnya, Hinata ambruk di tanah, terlentang menghadap langit. Entah berapa lama dia telah berbaring disana, semuanya terasa berjalan begitu lambat baginya.

Sebagian tubuhnya mulai tidak dapat dirasakan olehnya, kelebatan bayangan masa kecilnya terlintas, senyum Hanabi, wajah keras ayahnya, senyum teman-temannya, dan yang terakhir senyum laki-laki yang pernah dicintainya. Air mata Hinata mengalir, tahun-tahun percuma masa remajanya yang dihabiskannya karena mencintai seseorang yang telah menyerahkan hatinya pada orang lain. Pandangannya mulai kabur, entah karena air mata atau karena ia sekarat. Tubuhnya terasa dingin, dia tersenyum, setidaknya dia bisa mati memandang indahnya langit biru. Sinar mata lavender Hinata meredup, kemudian lenyap seluruhnya.

"Manusia" bisiknya pada diri sendiri saat mencium bau kematian yang terbawa oleh semilir angin. Sesshoumaru melangkah perlahan mendekati mayat yang tergeletak di tanah, mayat gadis yang telah bertarung dengannya beberapa saat yang lalu. _Betapa mereka adalah mahluk yang lemah, tubuh mereka begitu rapuh, kematian setiap saat menaungi mereka. Karena mahluk seperti ini chichi-hue mengorbankan nyawanya, betapa bodohnya!_ Benak Sesshoumaru. Belum lama berselang ayahnya tewas, mengenaskan, hanya karena manusia yang dicintainya. Ayahnya yang mewarisinya sebuah pedang yang tidak berguna, pedang yang tidak dapat membunuh satu mahluk hidup pun.

Sesshoumaru berdiri dikaki gadis yang tadi telah menolongnya, dia menatap Tenseiga yang berada di pinggangnya. Dia belum pernah mencoba pedang yang dimilikinya itu sama sekali, karena itulah dengan satu gerakan dia membebaskan Tenseiga dari sarungnya. Pedang yang terbuat dari taring sang ayah, pedang yang dapat mengembalikan seratus kehidupan dengan sekali tebasan. Tenseiga adalah pedang legendaris yang tidak akan bisa melukai, karena taring ayahnya itu dibuat sebagai pedang yang memberi kehidupan. Sesshoumaru memicingkan matanya, beberapa mahluk hijau kerdil dari alam akhirat sedang mengikat tubuh gadis itu dengan rantai untuk dibawa mereka ke alam setelah kematian.

"Tenseiga" ucapnya, sebelum menebas para mahluk itu.

Serta merta nafas kehidupan kembali ke tubuh Hinata, jantungnya mulai memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya, paru-parunya mulai kembang-kempis terisi oleh udara. Hinata terlonjak dari duduknya, matanya terbuka lebar, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, apa yang dialaminya adalah jauh lebih menyakitkan dari mimpi paling buruk yang pernah dimilikinya. "A-aku baru saja melihat tubuhku yang terbujur kaku" Hinata berdiri, dia memeriksa luka di bahunya yang telah menghilang, hanya tersisa noda darah kehitaman disana.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, "Ka-kau telah menolongku?!" Sesshouumaru dengan wajah sempurnanya yang tanpa emosi tetap membisu lalu melengos pergi.

Dengan itu Hinata memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sesshoumaru, dengan niat mencari desa terdekat, tetapi hingga malam menjelang dia tidak menemukan satu desa manusiapun. Sesshoumaru juga tidak mengetahui dimana tempatnya berada, ini bukan wilayah yang dikenalnya ataupun diketahuinya. Hinata tidur meringkuk si bawah pohon, sedangkan Sesshoumaru memandang kejauhan langit malam.

Malam berganti, beberapa puluh menit menjelang terbitnya fajar tidak seperti biasanya kepala Sesshoumaru sedikit pening...

 **~.**

 **Pengulangan Pertama...**

Hinata terseret oleh kekuatan dahsyat dia menggengam Tenseiga seperti sebelumnya, dan menabrak Sesshoumaru. Topeng datar yang selama ini dipakainya retak, raut wajah yang biasanya dingin itu kini terkejut saat mendengar suara Toran.

"Siapa kau?" tanya wanita berambut biru itu.

"Kau hidup?" tanya Hinata dengan nada polos, dia benar-benar tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

Dia kembali ke kejadian seperti kemarin disaat dia pertama kali tertarik masuk ke dalam kekkai, membentur Seshoumaru yang sedang bertarung sengit, dan terjebak di pertempuran dua kubu! Hinata merasa dirinya bagai tertarik ke sebuah sudut waktu yang hanya berputar dan tidak bergerak, saat kejadian di satu hari yang sama terulang. _Mungkinkah itu yang_ _terjadi?_ Benak Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku hidup, gadis bodoh" bentak Toran "Tapi itu tidak berlaku kepadamu yang berani-beraninya mengganggu pertarungan kami dengannya, kau tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi" nada Toran mengancam.

"Bukankah kau sudah membunuhnya?" tanya Hinata pada Sesshoumaru.

Yang ditanya membisu, geraman keluar dari dada Sesshoumaru. Tidak mungkin Sesshoumaru tidak menyadari apa yang terpikirkan oleh Hinata, dia pun menyadarinya, pasti ada suatu mantra atau apapun itu yang menyerang mereka. Sesshoumaru juga menyadari bahwa hanya dia dan gadis itu yang mengetahui akan hari yang terulang, mengapa Toran dan yang lainnya tidak menyadarinya itu tidak diketahuinya. Sesshoumaru mengangkat salah satu tangannya, dengan sekejap tangannya telah berubah warna menjadi hijau "Dokkasou" racun hijau dahsyat yang mematikan miliknya menebarkan kematian, racun dari cakar itu melehkan apa saja yang disentuhnya, hanya dengan satu serangan Sesshoumaru menghabisi keempatnya.

Setelah tidak ada lagi kehidupan selain mereka di istana itu, Hinata membuka mulut "Ha-hari telah terulang dengan sendirinya" ucap Hinata, dia bergidik ngeri membayangkan kematiannya kemarin yang mungkin akan dialaminya lagi.

"Hn" alis Sesshoumaru berkerut di tengah, Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hinata, Sesshoumaru berkata "Tetaplah di istana"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya memandang sang Dai youkai "I-iya"

"Pasti ada semacam sihir yang mereka ciptakan di istana ini" ucapnya datar, Sesshoumaru berjalan memasuki istana untuk mencari apapun yang membuatnya terjebak.

Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak bernafas saat melewati gundukan cairan yang lengket yang masih mengeluarkan asap, tadinya gundukan itu adalah keempat youkai kucing hutan, pengikut dewa macan kumbang yang menahan dendam karena perebutan wilayah kekuasaan dengan Sesshoumaru. Diam-diam Hinata merasa kasihan kepada mereka yang harus mengalami kematian yang mengenaskan tidak hanya sekali tetapi dua kali.

Sepanjang hari mereka berkeliling di istana itu mencari semacam petunjuk yang dapat melepaskan sihir yang menjerat mereka. Senja telah terbentuk di langit saat keduanya mengakhiri pencarian yang melelahkan tanpa membuahkan hasil. Sisi positif dari pencarian hari itu adalah Hinata bisa memakan makanan manusia yang layak yang masih tersisa di dalam dapur istana setelah kemarin dia hanya memakan buah kecil yang ditemuinya dihutan seperti berry.

 **~.**

 **Pengulangan Kedua...**

Sesshoumaru dapat bereaksi sedikit lebih cepat dari yang pertama dan kedua, dengan sigap Sesshoumaru menangkap Hinata sehingga kunoichi itu tidak terjatuh untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Untuk sesaat mereka saling bertatapan dengan pandangan heran, menyadari mereka masih terus mengalami kejadian yang sama.

"Siapa kau?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Toran mengeluarkan mereka dari pikiran mereka yang kalut.

Sesshoumaru sangat hafal dengan gerak-gerik mereka. Pertama serangan petir dari satu-satunya musuhnya yang berjenis kelamin pria, Shuran. Serangan kedua datangnya dari Karan si pengendali musim panas dengan kekuatan apinya, kemudian si Shunran dengan kekuatan kelopak bunga sakuranya yang menghipnotis. Dengan sistematis Sesshoumaru menyerang satu persatu dari Toran yang paling kuat hingga Shunran pengendali musim semi yang paling lemah, dengan cepat Hinata melihat kematian menyedihkan keempat youkai itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"A-apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kembali mencari!" seru Sesshoumaru.

Setelah menyisir istana untuk yang kedua kali mereka berdiri di ambang gerbang masuk istana, pencarian yang dilakukan tidak memakan waktu lebih lama dari sebelumnya karena mereka mulai hafal letak-letak kamar yang bisa di tempati dengan barang berharga. Mereka duduk berdampingan, Hinata baru menyadari lengan kiri Sesshoumaru yang merah karena terbakar. Hinata tidak melihat serangan Karan mengenai Sesshoumaru, tapi mungkin saja luka itu didapatkanya sebelum Hinata tertarik masuk kedalam kekkai.

"Bo-bolehkah aku periksa?" tanya Hinata dengan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, dia menunduk saat Sesshoumaru balik menatapnya.

 _Apa yang ingin dilakukan olehnya?_ "Sesshoumaru ini tidak butuh kepedulianmu" suaranya sama persis seperti wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ma-maaf" Hinata menunduk, dia meremas jarinya sendiri "A-aku hanya ingin berterima kasih kepadamu"

"Aku tidak butuh rasa terima kasihmu"

Hinata melirik sekilas ke arah Dai youkai yang ada di sampingnya sebelum kembali menunduk dengan gugup "Se-setidaknya izinkan aku mencoba menyembuhkannya" sebelum Sesshoumaru mengutarakan kalimat lain Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Sesshoumaru "Kumohon" pintanya.

Hinata adalah gadis yang berhati lembut, selain karena merasa berhutang budi, rasa simpatinya yang besar kepada siapapun jugalah yang mendorong dirinya untuk mencoba menyembuhkan luka bakar di lengan youkai yang telah menolongnya lebih dari sekali itu.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau"

Hinata mengalirkan chakra ke tangannya, dengan tehnik tapak mistik dia mengalirkan sejumlah chakra untuk menyembuhkan lengan kiri Sesshoumaru yang hangus oleh sengatan api dan listrik. Hinata berusaha untuk fokus kepada luka di lengan Sesshoumaru, tapi pikiran Hinata melayang ke bagaimana lengan itu terlihat kokoh, bagaimana dua buah garis seperti di pipinya yang berwarna keunguan meruncing di pergelangan tangannya, bagaimana jari yang dihiasi cakar itu tidak hanya membuat Sesshoumaru terlihat lebih kejam tapi juga membuatnya terlihat gagah disaat yang sama.

Sesshoumaru meneliti gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Semakin lama bersama gadis itu semakin Sesshoumaru terperangkap dalam rasa penasarannya, bagaimana dia yang manusia biasa bisa melihat sebuah kuil yang jaraknya masih ratusan meter dengan baik, bagaimana gadis ini mengeluarkan kekuatan di gerakan yang tidak terlihat mengeluarkan tenaga besar tapi mempunyai efek dahsyat? Matanya terlihat cantik, semakin cantik saat menatapnya sambil tertunduk malu dan wajah memerah. Dengan segera Sesshoumaru menempis pikiran itu, dia jelas membenci terikat pada perasaan manusia.

Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri gadis ini memiliki energi yang tidak pernah dilihatnya, apa yang keluar dari dirinya bukanlah energi spritual yang dimiliki miko. Apa yang dimiliki miko adalah reiki, hanya menyembuhkan untuk manusia tapi tidak untuk youkai, reiki malah akan membunuh youkai. Tapi gadis ini memiliki energi setaraf dengan reiki tapi dapat menyembuhkan youkai, bukan berarti youkai tidak dapat menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, tidak. Youkai dapat menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri dengan sangat cepat bila dalam keadaan fit. Energi yang dimiliki gadis ini sangat berguna bila para youkai mengalami peperangan pada saat perebutan wilayah atau semacamnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sesshoumaru setetes penasaran mengisi suaranya.

"Na-namaku Hi-hinata"

"Mengapa kau bisa berada di dalam istana yang Toran buat untuk menjebakku?" Sesshoumaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke kejauhan.

Hinata menatap wajah Sesshoumaru saat menceritakan awal keterlibatannya, dia menceritakan konoha dan para ninja seperti dirinya. Hinata melihat salah satu alis Sesshoumaru terangkat saat dia menceritakan keadaan kota asalnya yang tidak mengenal youkai, hanya biju. Di sepanjang cerita Hinata semakin dalam tenggelam menatap lekat wajah Sesshoumaru, dua garis magenta horizontal sedikit miring dan semakin meruncing yang mengarah ke bagian tengah wajahnya terlihat halus. Garis yang dimilikinya itu mengingatkannya akan rekan satu timnya, Kiba. Satu garis magenta tipis di kelopak matanya yang menyembunyikan permata safir berwarna emas hangat yang sangat indah, dan bentuk bulan berwarna violet di tengah-tengah dahinya.

Rambut panjang silvernya yang tertiup angin berayun-ayun indah, tindak-tanduknya yang penuh dengan keanggunan seorang aristokrat namun juga terlihat berbahaya seperti asassin. Di mata Hinata, Sesshoumaru terlihat sangat tampan dan mematikan disaat yang bersamaan. Belum lagi suara baritone-nya yang berat dan dalam menambah daya tarik tersendiri, dan yang paling membuat Hinata memandang Sesshoumaru dengan berbeda seperti sebelumnya adalah dibalik sikapnya yang terlihat dingin dia telah menyelamatkannya. Sesshoumaru telah memberikannya kehidupan, walau saat ini dia masih terjebak di ikatan waktu yang seakan tidak pernah berhenti.

"Pada awalnya aku mengira kau adalah salah satu biju, dilihat dari besarnya energi yang ada" ucap Hinata. _Hanya energi yang serupa, jauh berbeda dengan wujud. Bila rupa mereka dibandingkan, itu sama saja membandingkan kerikil dengan berlian._ Hinata sedikit terperanjat dengan apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, mengapa dia mempunyai pikiran semacam itu? Bukankah dia mencintai seseorang di Konoha? Tidakkah dia masih sepenuhnya yakin dia akan membalas cintanya?

"Sesshoumaru ini pasti sudah menghancurkan desamu hingga tidak bersisa bila ada yang berani mencoba menyegelnya di dalam perut seseorang" suara Sesshoumaru yang biasanya datar sedikit mengeras, dan itu membuat Hinata terlepas sepenuhnya dari pergolakan batinnya.

"Manusia adalah mahluk yang lebih egois daripada youkai, manusia adalah mahluk yang tidak pernah merasa puas. Manusia seringkali takut akan apa yang tidak mereka mengerti, dengan ketakutan yang mereka miliki itu mereka berusaha menghancurkan hal yang tidak mereka mengerti itu. Semua itu dilakukan dengan alasan ancaman terhadap mereka" Sesshoumaru berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Bayangkanlah bila kau yang berada di posisi youkai yang kau sebut biju tadi, maukah kau terkurung di dalam perut seseorang tanpa memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali bebas seperti sedia kala?" tangan Sesshoumaru terkepal karena geram "Manusia tidak pernah mau berdamai dengan alam, manusia adalah sebab terbesar kerusakan alam" rahang Sesshoumaru mengeras "Manusia hanya bisa memikirkan apa yang dapat mereka ambil dari alam untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri, entah itu energi atau semua hasil bumi"

Hinata tercenung, dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pencerahan dari seorang youkai yang pada awalnya hanya dilihatnya sebagai mahluk yang bengis, haus darah dan kejam. Menurutnya apa yang diutarakan Sesshoumaru ada benarnya, memposisikan diri sebagai dia yang terenggut kebebasannya. Apapun itu, entah youkai atau biju, manusia, hewan, maupun alam semua mempunyai perannya masing-masing. Hinata menarik tangannya setelah selesai menyembuhkan Sesshoumaru, sang Dai youkai mengangguk kecil kepadanya sebagai ganti kata terima kasih.

Hari kembali berlalu, malam menjelang. Selalu seperti itu, Hinata tertidur, Sesshoumaru terjaga hingga sakit kepala tanda pengulangan kembali menganggunya beberapa puluh menit menjelang fajar.

 **~.**

 **Pengulangan Ketiga...**

Hinata melayang, ditangkap oleh Sesshoumaru. Satu tangan Sesshoumaru menopang bagian tubuh atas Hinata dan tangan yang lainnya menopang bagian bawah tubuh sang Kunoichi, sedangkan Hinata merangkulkan kedua lengannya di leher Sesshoumaru. Permata safir berwarna keemasan beradu dengan berlian besar indah berwarna lavender lembut, mereka bertatapan penuh arti.

Pertanyaan Toran yang kembali hidup untuk ketiga kalinya melayang kepada Hinata "Siapa kau?"

Tidak ada dari keduanya yang memperdulikan ocehan Toran saat itu.

Pria bernama Shuran sudah mengarahkan ledakan petir dari tangannya kepada Sesshoumaru dan Hinata, Sesshoumaru melompat dengan elegan sesaat sebelum ledakan petir itu menyentuhnya.

"~Walau sejujurnya aku penasaran bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke dalam istana yang susah payah kita pindahkan ke dimensi yang berbeda dengan kekuatan kita berempat agar tidak ada yang menganggu pertarungan kita~" kali ini ocehan Toran kembali berlanjut tentang dia yang akan membunuh Sesshoumaru demi wilayah.

Sesshoumaru menurunkan Hinata dengan lembut, dadanya mulai panas oleh perasaan yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Sedangkan Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan kulit putihnya yang telah berganti warna menjadi merah seperti tomat.

Walau mendengar ocehan Toran samar-samar, Hinata masih mengingat inti dari kalimat yang telah diucapkannya empat kali itu. Sebuah ide yang kemungkinan adalah petunjuk terlintas di otak Hinata "Sesshoumaru" seru Hinata.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kepada Hinata.

Hinata berpikir keras sebelum berucap "Tadi dia mengatakan tentang istana ini yang telah mereka pindahkan~" belum selesai Hinata mengucapkan kalimatnya mereka sudah diserang dengan api oleh Karan, perempuan berambut pendek yang berwarna merah terang. Hinata menyesal telah menurunkan kewaspadaannya, hanya saja dia takut kemungkinan petunjuk yang akan membawanya pulang terlupakan begitu saja. Selain itu karena Hinata merasa terlindungi saat bersama Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru menggeram, matanya berubah merah, tapi dia berhasil menahan dirinya sendiri dan tetap di dalam wujud manusianya. Sesshoumaru menyerang satu persatu dengan cakar beracunnya tanpa menyentuh, mereka berempat kembali ambruk. Lawannya kali ini tidak sepadan untuknya, mereka tidak terlalu tangguh untuk mendapatkan kehormatan melawan wujud aslinya. Sesshoumaru segera mendekati Hinata yang terluka, dia menggendongnya sama seperti tadi. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan bersandar, di dada bidang Sesshoumaru, entah sejak kapan berada bersama youkai dingin dan kejam seperti Sesshoumaru membuatnya merasa aman.

Malam itu mereka bermalam di dalam istana, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Hinata bersandar di satu sisi tembok sementara Sesshoumaru berada di luar gedung, memandang langit pekat yang ganjil. Luka di lengannya mulai berdenyut-denyut, mengirimkan rasa nyeri hebat yang membuat Hinata merintih. Telinga Sesshoumaru yang sensitif menangkap suara lirih Hinata yang sedang kesakitan, dia memasuki bangunan tempat Hinata beristirahat lalu mengambil tempat duduk tidak jauh dari gadis bersurai indigo itu.

Lengan kiri Hinata yang terkena ledakan api Karan tidak terlalu lebar, tetapi efek api itu membuat beberapa lapis kulitnya rusak, dengan kata lain kerusakan yang terjadi tidak parah tapi pasti tidak menyenangkan baginya yang hanya seorang manusia. Sesshoumaru memandangi luka itu, Hinata meringis sakit, melongok luka bakarnya hanya akan membuat otaknya mengirimkan rasa sakit lebih dari apa yang seharusnya dirasakan olehnya.

"Apakah kau percaya padaku?" tanya Sesshoumaru.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak kuat membalas tatapan mata emas Sesshoumaru yang menatapnya lekat seakan-akan menembus seluruh pikirannya tentang Dai youkai yang baru-baru ini menguasai pikirannya dan hatinya. "A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" jawabnya jujur.

"Salivaku tidak hanya mengandung racun tapi juga penawar racun, tapi juga menyembuhkan"

Hinata mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Sesshoumaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke lengan Hinata, gadis pemalu itu dengan segera menarik lengannya menjauh.

"Ma-maaf" ucap Hinata dengan suara lembutnya, dengan gugup Hinata kembali menggeser duduknya agar mendekat kepada Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, dia menjilat luka Hinata dengan lembut. Kedua tangan Sesshoumaru yang besar menahan lengannya agar tidak banyak bergerak, menerima perlakuan yang tidak disangka-sangka lembut itu membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya. Rasa takut Hinata dengan cepat menguap, digantikan perasaan lain yang akan dirasakan setiap wanita dewasa berdekatan secara fisik dengan laki-laki yang disayanginya, percik-percik hasrat. Itu tidak hanya berlaku bagi Hinata, Sesshoumarupun merasakan hal yang sama, letupan perasaan milik manusia yang selalu dipandang remeh olehnya kini mulai merambah di dalam dirinya.

Bagian yang terkena saliva Sesshoumaru dengan segera menutup, sembuh seperti sedia kala, hanya meninggalkan bekas kemerahan, Sesshoumaru menarik diri. "Te-terima kasih" ucap Hinata, dia masih tidak berani menatap langsung mata Sesshoumaru.

"Apa yang tadi ingin kau sampaikan kepadaku sehingga membuatmu lengah dan terluka seperti ini?"

Hinata kembali mengingat apa yang ingin dikatakannya, hal yang menurutnya sebagai petunjuk "Ka-kau pasti ingat ucapan Toran kan?" Sesshoumaru diam menanti penjelasan dari Hinata lebih lanjut "Dia mengatakan bahwa istana itu mereka pindahkan ke dimensi yang lain dengan menggunakan gabungan dari kekuatan mereka berempat yang mengendalikan musim. Musim itu juga waktu, mereka dapat mengendalikan waktu bila menggabungkan kekuatan yang mereka miliki" Hinata menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Bukankah itu artinya jalan keluar juga mereka yang buat? Entah mengapa aku yakin sejak awal mereka telah mempersiapkan perangkap untukmu matang-matang. Bila kau yang menang dan mereka mati, kau akan tetap kalah karena kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke wilayahmu. Kau akan selamanya terjebak selamanya di dimensi lain, yaitu disini, di waktu yang berbeda dengan asalmu maupun asalku. Tempat kau akan terjebak selamanya di dalam putaran waktu. Dengan cara licik itu mereka akan selalu menang apapun yang terjadi, kecuali..." suara lembut Hinata menghilang di akhir kalimat.

Sesshoumaru menangkap ke arah mana pembicaraan Hinata "Kau ingin katakan kepadaku bahwa jalan keluar ada di mereka, dan Sesshoumaru ini tidak boleh membunuh mereka?"

"Me-menurutku, iya" jawab Hinata meragu, untuk lima detik pertama idenya itu terasa hebat, namun sekarang idenya itu terdengar sangat konyol! "Aku yakin mereka memegang kunci jawabannya" sejujurnya dia pernah mendengar tentang izanami yang pernah digunakan oleh Itachi Uchiha, tapi apakah ada yang seperti itu di dalam dunia youkai? "Walaupun sejujurnya aku tidak mengetahui mengapa hanya kita berdua yang sadar tentang putaran waktu yang terus terjadi" alis Hinata berkerut dia berpikir keras.

"Hn, mungkin karena pada awalnya jebakan itu memang disusun untukku, karena kau membantuku melawan mereka kaupun ikut terjebak di dalamnya"

Hinata mengangguk kecil "Ja-jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" wajah lembutnya itu memancarkan kesedihan.

"Itu pantas untuk dicoba" jawab Sesshoumaru datar. Bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin selamanya terjebak di tempat dan waktu yang tidak sepenuhnya dia ketahui, tapi sebagian kecil dirinya menolak.

Hinata membaringkan diri di lantai, lengannya tidak lagi terluka tapi dia masih bisa merasakan pedih bergelayut di dalam dirinya. Pedih yang dirasakan Hinata itu berasal dari isi hatinya, perasaan yang tidak sepenuhnya dia mengerti. Mengapa dia sedih saat mengetahui bahwa mereka mempunyai harapan baru untuk dapat kembali ke tempat mereka berasal? Bukankah tempat ini membuatnya takut? Tempat yang dipenuhi dengan kematian tidak mungkin dirindukannya. Bukankah Konoha yang damai dan indah akan lebih baik? Memang lebih baik, tapi pasti dia akan merindukan seseorang yang tidak berada di Konoha.

Saat itu Hinata belum menyadari bahwa cinta tak berbalasnya yang menyiksanya selama bertahun-tahun akan dengan cepat menguap bagai setetes air dipadang pasir. Tidak setelah dia mengalami perpisahan dengan cinta yang sebenarnya. Keduanya sangat takut malam cepat berlalu bila waktu fajar akan membawa mereka kepada pengulangan yang akan berujung pada perpisahan. Sekuat apapun mereka menolaknya tetap saja beberapa puluh menit sebelum fajar menjelang mereka kembali tertarik ke dalam sudut waktu yang akan kembali mereka mainkan untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **~.**

 **Pengulangan Keempat...**

Sesshoumaru berhasil menangkapnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Hinata tersipu malu dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari kedua garis magenta yang berada di pipi Sesshoumaru. "Te-terima kasih" Hinata tersipu malu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Toran yang telah mereka tebak, Hinata bahkan sangat hafal nada Toran saat mengucapkan dua kata itu.

Betapa tidak masuk akalnya apa yang terjadi, bagaimana bisa mereka mengalami kematian berkali-kali tanpa menyadarinya sama sekali. Tapi yang teraneh sekalipun nyata di dunia yang dipijak Hinata, biju, manusia berwajah seperti ikan hiu, dan saat ini youkai dingin yang sangat tampan yang meluluhkan hatinya.

"Bersiaplah" Sesshoumaru memperingatkannya akan serangan yang akan datang.

Hinata mengangguk, dia memasang kuda-kuda, posisinya siap bertarung.

"Bunuh saja dia kak Toran, dia hanyalah lalat pengganggu yang tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam perangkap yang kita buat untuk Sesshoumaru" usul pria pengendali petir berambut hitam cepak dengan tiara emas berbentuk kucing di kepalanya itu.

Saat wanita itu mengangguk, pria yang bernama Shuran itu menyeringai, kilatan petir telah muncul ditangannya. "Akan kubuat dua burung jatuh dengan satu batu" suara pria itu penuh percaya diri.

Hinata telah sepenuhnya siap menghadapi petir itu "Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō" Hinata dengan mudak menangkal ledakan petir itu dengan jutsunya.

"Hm, menarik. Kau bisa menangkis petir Shuran? Itu sebuah kelangkaan ataukah keberuntungan? Kurasa keberuntungan itu tidak akan bertahan lama" Toran berkata datar "Untuk saat ini tinggalkan dia Shuran, karena ia hanyalah pengganggu yang akan dengan mudah kita habisi. Walau sejujurnya aku penasaran bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke dalam istana yang susah payah kita pindahkan ke dimensi yang berbeda dengan kekuatan kita berempat agar tidak ada yang menganggu pertarungan kita" kimono kiri Toran yang lengan sebelahnya panjang tertiup oleh aura yang dikeluarkannya.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang, saat ini target utama kita adalah Sesshoumaru" wanita yang disebut Toran itu melanjutkan "Aku rasa wilayah Barat tidak cukup luas untuk kita berdua Sesshoumaru. Aku tidak suka kalau kau mengatur wilayah perburuan kami, karena itu kau harus menghadapi kami" wanita itu menoleh kepada perempuan berambut pendek berwarna merah terang yang memiliki buntut panjang seperti kucing

"Serang dia Karan!" perintah Toran.

"MATI KAU SESSHOUMARU!" teriakan Karan menggelegar.

Sesshoumaru melancarkan serangannya, dia tetap terlihat tenang, anggun dan mematikan disaat yang bersamaan. Pergerakannya tidak dapat ditangkap oleh mata Hinata, dalam sekejap keempat lawannya telah terjatuh di tanah dengan wajah lebam. Sesshoumaru mengikat mereka semua dengan cambuk kehijauan yang keluar dari jari-jarinya, membuat mereka terikat, saling tindih di tanah. Dengan satu tarikan yang dibuat Sesshoumaru saja dapat membuat keempat tubuh youkai itu tercerai-berai.

"Aku sudah tidak tertarik bertarung dengan kalian. Aku tahu perangkap apa yang kalian persiapkan untukku, kalian ingin melenyapkanku dengan membuatku terjebak di dalam satu sudut waktu. Kalian rela mengorbankan diri kalian sendiri demi penguasaan wilayah Barat sepenuhnya oleh pemimpin dan kaum kalian. Kalian memutuskan waktu ini sebagai waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang karena penguasa sebelumnya, ayahku, Inu no Taisho telah wafat"

Kedua youkai wanita yang lebih muda terkesiap, "Bagaimana kau tahu itu hah?" tanya Karan yang dihadiahi tatapan garang sang kakak.

Sesshoumaru menoleh ke arah mereka, tapi mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya "Sesshoumaru ini dapat dengan mudah lolos dari jerat perangkap kalian, sedangkan kalian? Kalian akan mati sia-sia, seluruh kaum kalian akan habis tak bersisa. Apakah kau meragukan bahwa Sesshoumaru ini tidak dapat melakukan itu?" suara Sesshoumaru berat dengan ancaman.

Bagi Toran dan kawan-kawannya, terungkapnya rencana yang telah mereka siapkan sematang itu pun sudah membuktikan kata-kata Sesshoumaru. Mereka tidak meragukan bahwa Sesshoumaru dapat dengan mudah terlepas dari perangkap waktu yang mereka siapkan untuknya, begitupun pembantaian besar-besaran yang akan menimpa seluruh kaum mereka. Mereka rela mengorbankan diri mereka demi kesejahteraan kaumnya. Kekecewaan pemimpin mereka yang akan murka karena ketidakberhasilan menguasai wilayah Barat milik inu youkai tidaklah sebanding dengan keselamatan teman-teman mereka, karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk menyerah.

"Bagus bila kalian mengerti. Akan kubiarkan kalian hidup dengan satu syarat, jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi!" suara baritone Sesshoumaru terdengar tegas dan tak terbantah lagi, mau tidak mau ketiga youkai itu mengangguk. Toran, youkai wanita yang memimpin mereka mendengus kesal sebelum ikut mengangguk. Dengan persetujuan itu, Sesshoumaru melepaskan cambuk yang mengikat mereka.

Dengan gerakan yang cekatan keempat youkai kucing hutan itu melompat menjauh, dengan satu komando dari Toran mereka menggabungkan kekuatan. Keempat kekuatan musim yang berkumpul membuat sebuah portal berwarna biru tua, portal itu semakin besar dan besar membentuk sebuah kubah yang semakin lama semakin menelan istana dan mereka semua.

Sesshoumaru memandang Hinata yang kini berani menatapnya dalam, seakan-akan ingin mematri wajah sang Dai youkai dengan kuat tak tergoyahkan di dalam ingatan miliknya, berlian lavender itu terlihat murung. Tanpa berfikir panjang Sesshoumaru mengangkat tangan kanannya, kemudian meletakkannya di pipi Hinata. Kedua pipi itu memerah oleh darah yang berkumpul, wajah lembut itu semakin cantik. Samar-samar dia mencium bau kebahagiaan dari kunoichi yang selama beberapa hari ini terjebak di satu sudut waktu bersamanya. Satu sudut bibir Sesshoumaru tertarik kebawah saat sebuah kekuatan besar yang tidak terlihat mulai menarik Hinata dari pandangannya, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah ledakan cahaya biru terang yang membutakan menelannya.

Gadis itu telah menghilang, yang ada dihadapannya hanyalah gemerisik keempat lawannya yang melarikan diri di kejauhan. Hutan wilayah Barat yang ada dalam kekuasaannya terbentang luas, bau yang dikenalnya membelai penciumannya, setiap gurat pohon yang diingatnya bagai garis di telapak tangannya sendiri berjejer di hadapannya. Sinar matahari mulai muncul di kaki langit, sebuah awal hari yang baru. Satu hari yang akan berlangsung sekali, Sesshoumaru tidak akan lagi mau mengulang waktu bila tanpa adanya gadis lembut nan tangguh itu.

Selama ini Sesshoumaru berpikir keras mencari jawaban dari jebakan waktu yang terus berputar tanpa menyadari bahwa dia menemukan jawaban dari apa yang dibutuhkan di dalam hidupnya setelah kehilangan sang ayah. Setetes rasa kasih sayang yang dipelajariny dari gadis bermata lavender, emosi manusia yang dulu direndahkannya kini malah dirindukannya. Entah berapa lama waktu yang terbentang diantara mereka, Sesshoumaru tidak mengetahui hal itu. Tapi, di hidupnya yang hampir abadi, dia memiliki banyak waktu untuk kembali menemukannya.

 **~.**

Hinata terpental menghantam sebuah pohon, semua teman-temannya mengerubunginya, mereka semua mencemaskannya. Dada Hinata naik turun dengan cepat, dia bangkit berdiri, dan berlari dengan langkah limbung kearah kekkai yang menyelimuti istana itu berada, kosong. Tidak ada lagi istana mencurigakan terbalut kekkai kuat yang tidak tertembus apapun selain dirinya yang tidak sengaja menemukan pedang Sesshoumaru. _Sesshoumaru!_ Membisikkan nama itu saja di dadanya membuat hatinya pilu.

Nama itu membawanya kepada ingatan yang dilaluinya beberapa hari ini bersamanya, tidak banyak namun ingatan itu akan selalu menghantuinya. Ingatan tentang Dai youkai tampan, kejam, dingin, tapi melindunginya dan memperhatikannya. Kenyataan bagai menohok hati Hinata, beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri hanya ada lubang sangat besar di tanah bekas tempat istana itu muncul. Lubang besar dan dalam yang tidak akan tertutup sempurna oleh waktu atau oleh apapun. Sama seperti hatinya yang telah luluh untuknya, hidupnya tidak akan lagi sama. Berkali-kali Sakura bertanya akan keadaannya, berkali-kali tidak dijawabnya, lidahnya kelu.

~.

Waktu terus bergulir, waktu yang menjadi temannya, waktu pula yang telah menjadi musuhnya. Hinata selalu berdiri di sana, di pembukaan hutan setiap kehangatan fajar mulai merambat di setiap sudut bumi yang dipijaknya. Hinata berharap sosok yang di dominasi warna putih dan silver itu akan selamat dari apapun yang membahayakannya selama rentang waktu yang memisahkan mereka, Hinata berharap dia akan kembali menemukannya. Dia tahu dia terlihat bodoh bahkan gila, tapi dia percaya, suatu saat mereka akan bertemu.

Matahari mulai memperlihatkan setengah badannya, kehangatannya telah berubah dan menggelegak menjadi panas yang sedikit menyengat. Disaat seperti itulah Hinata akan berbalik badan dan memunggungi hutan kematian, menjalani satu hari lagi dalam penantian akan fajar pertemuan yang dinantinya. Sudah satu putaran penuh bulan mengelilingi bumi, sejak kejadian itulah Hinata memulai ritualnya menyambut fajar, berharap fajar akan membawa satu hari pengulangan masa yang dirindunya.

Hinata tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri, baru saja dia hendak melangkah saat aura kuat yang dikenalnya menyapa. Hinata menoleh, sosok itu disana. Tegap, anggun, dengan segala kejayaan yang sama persis seperti di dalam ingatannya. Sosok putih dan silver yang terkesan dingin itu berdiri disinari cahaya lembut matahari, berjalan anggun kearahnya. Kedua matanya tersengat oleh kebahagiaan, tidak membuang waktu Hinata berlari menyambutnya, merengkuh tubuh kokoh itu dengan erat. Sepasang emas sehangat mentari menyinari dua berlian lavender, lekat, penuh arti.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 **End Notes** : Butuh perjuangan lebih untuk membuat fic request ini. Fic ini jg gw buat sebagai tantangan untuk diri sendiri, keluar dari zona nyaman, dan belajar untuk ngebakar kapal (baca=otp) dan hasilnya migrain! Hehe, but i'm glad that i did it^^.

Btw, i accept critism in a good manners. For all reader i'd like to say, minna saiko arigatou.


End file.
